


Family get togethers can mean a lot.. sometimes..

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-15
Updated: 2009-07-18
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:10:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen and Jared during their break take a trip down to visit Jensen's family. Jensen has some personal demons he keeps to himself. But what happens when Jared finds out? Will Jensen be able to hide it for ever?





	1. Family meetings aren't that crazy.. are they?

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm blame the song Razorblade by Blue October for this one... :)

  
Author's notes: Just setting the story up. Most of the following chapters wont' be this long had to get to some part to break right?  


* * *

It was getting closer to the Ackles family reunion and Jensen managed to break his arm. He was all ready all the suitcases packed, Jared being the mother hen he was checking for all of Jensen’s meds. “Really J we are all set. The dogs are in their crates ready to get on the plane. “ Jensen said. “HA you liar.” Jared said grinning his usual smile saying “Hahah I found something.” Jensen smirked and said “You really are taking Sadie’s bed? Harley’s chew bone?” Jared nodded. “You spoil these mutts rotten.” Jensen said. Harley and Sadie both barked as if to say, “What are you talking about?” As Jared ushered Jensen out to the car, Jensen protested to having Jared put everything in the back including the crates. Jared put in the last of the suitcases the two headed off to the airport. Once there the cameras were flashing and fans were swarming trying to get autographs. Jared and Jensen both sighed let the pictures be taken and went on their way to get Harley and Sadie checked in and Jared sighed. He hated watching his dogs go away and into a lonely dark place for a long time. As the boys waited for their plane they played a game of cards on the floor laughing and talking to each other they were having a fun time. A few fans asked for pictures and both boys gave them their pictures and autographs. 

 

As the two got onto the plane Jensen face turned white. “Jared… I don’t want to do this. I hate flying.” Jared said, “So you and Dean aren’t that different?” Jensen smacked Jared on the face. “NO. This is a real plane and Supernatural was a rig. BIG difference.” Jared just put a hand on top of Jensen’s. “Don’t worry sweetie. I got you.” As the plane took off Jensen clung to Jared. When they hit turbulence Jensen was clinging to Jared like he was about to die. Jared just put their song on and put one headphone into Jensen’s ear. Calming him instantly, the song that was playing was Britney Spears “Circus” Jensen always remembered the strip tease that Jared put on with this song. It made him smile and calm down instantly. “Oh my gosh Jay do you have this song with are video on your I pod?” He asked. “For you honey bunny anything you need or want I got.” Jared said as he started flipping through his many videos most of them being on there for Jensen to start off with. As he got to the video he smiled as he pressed play, Jared loved watching Jensen face light up. His lover’s face smiling and laughing and giggling when he was in a place he didn’t like was great. As Jensen watched with a grin on his face, Jared took something out of his pocket. It was a small box; Jared knew that this would make Jensen the happiest thing on the world. When Jensen looked at the box his face broke out in a wide happy “chick flick moment.” Smile. As Jared opened it a blue sapphire ring appeared in the box. “I want to spend the rest of my life with you Jensen Ackles. Will you marry me?” As Jensen responded with nothing but a grin on his face and a tear stained face. Jared put the ring on his ring finger. Jensen kissed him happily, Jared warming into the kiss hands latching onto Jen’s neck pulling him closer. As they kept on kissing the plane landed. 

 

 

Daniel smiled at his wife Mary, “Are baby boy is coming home.” She said. Dan smiled and said, “That he is. Jared coming with him, I’m so happy that they are together. Jensen finally moved on from Jeff.” Mary nodded and sighed. She did like Jeffery Dean Morgan till she found out what was going on with her son and Jeffery relationship. She didn’t like it at all. But she knew what was worse what Daniel brother did to Jensen and Andrew her youngest. “Is Dennis coming to this party we are having?” Mary asked. Daniel sighed and said “Yea he is. Did you tell Jensen and Andy yet sweetheart?” Lucy and Andrew walked in “What? No get him out.” Andy screamed. “Why do I have to get stuck with him? No I’m calling Jensen right now, his plane just landed ten minutes ago.” “No Andrew Bruce James Ackles.” Mary said. “We are going to have a talk with you, Lucy and Jensen and your brothers new boyfriend. Jared the one we met a couple of times before. His Supernatural co-star.” Andy looked at Lucy. “Lu can we talk in my room?” Lucy nodded being the middle child did have it’s perks. Lucy smiled and said “Brucie you want your cherry Garcia ice cream?” Andy nodded tears spilling down his face. Dan sighed and said “Andy you know that we won’t let him hurt you. He isn’t coming to the party Saturday till six. We told him to come at six. You and Lucy and Jared and Jensen can play videogames all day up in your room. We are getting you that game you wanted so you can play all day if you want. We meaning your mother and I are making triple everything food wise so you guys can have your own little party up there.” Andy just hugged his father tightly. 

 

A loud knock on the door made Andy run upstairs to his room. Jensen saw his brother running through the glass door. Mary smiled as Lucy got their ice cream and went up stairs. Dan opened the door and said, “Welcome home.” Jensen smiled as he hugged his father. Dan then hugging Jared and saying “You apart of the family now. You think you can handle him when he’s hyped up on his mother’s cooking?” Jared looked at Jensen and laughed. “Oh haha wow he didn’t tell me that. But I think I can. I can handle him in more then one way.” Daniel smiled and said, “Jenny your room is cleaned bed and everything head up there. Then see your brother.” Lucy knocked on Andy’s door. “Its open Lu. Jen and Jared here?” Lucy opened it and said “yea. Jenny broke his arm! You owe me fifty two bucks.” Andy smiled and said “I do I will give it to you tomorrow when we go out to the store to get the final set of food.” Lucy nodded and smiled. She gave him the ice cream. “They are coming up the stairs now. Clean up baby brother.”


	2. Day of the party!

  
Author's notes: Second part of the first chapter!  


* * *

Andy dry heaved as Jensen entered the room. “Andy what’s the matter?” Jensen ran over to his brother hugging him tightly. “Dennis is coming. He’s coming on Saturday. Jenny…. I can’t do this not this weekend.” Jensen said “Oh Andy my sweet little brother. Jared and I and Lucy won’t let him touch a hand on you. It is okay Andy, don’t worry. I know how you feel. I’m not too happy about this either. That’s why I bought you Resident evil five, four and two. We can play five and four on the PS3 but two we gotta play on my PS1.” Andy smiled and said, “Can I met your new boyfriend Jenny?” “Jared? Yea lets see if mom is done kissing him to death.” Andy giggled and smiled. Jensen said “Lulu your picking up Mr. small fry here and taking him downstairs.” Lucy said, “Jen don’t call me Lulu.” Jensen smiled and pointed at his arm. “I can’t carry him.” Lucy and Andy smiled as they started walking Jensen right behind them. Mary had put all the boys things in Jensen’s old room. Harley and Sadie were running around. “Aww Jared brought the dogs?” Lucy asked. Jensen nodded and smiled. “Jared time to meet Andrew Bruce James Ackles.” He said. Jared said, “I’m helping your mother cook the pizza. Come in here Jenny?” Jensen wailed, “ Will everyone just quit calling me Jenny or Jen Jen.” Everyone started laughing happily. Sadie and Harley were outside and running around. Lana the housekeeper was running with them. Lana was twenty-five. She loved animals; Jared said, “Lana is the best.” 

 

Jensen went downstairs and headed into the kitchen with his brother and sister ahead of him. Jared had just finished tossing the pizza. “Lu and Andy meet Mr. Jared. Soon to be Mr. Jared Ackles.” Mary dropped the plate she was holding. “You oh my gosh Jensen honey. Congratulations. Oh baby my sweet baby. Aww Jared thanks you so much. You have been great to Jensen for so many years you guys have been great.” Lucy and Andy were cleaning up the plate. Jensen was getting kissed by his mother and then was hugged from Jared. Mary looked at the large stone on his finger. “Congrats baby.” She smiled as she put the dough in the fridge. “Half hour then we can make the pizza kiddos.” She said. Dan had been outside getting things ready for the tents and tables. “Dad Dad Dad.” Lucy yelled running outside. “Jensen getting married!” Dan smiled and said “I’ll give him my love in a second. Send Jay and Jen out here for me please.” Lucy nodded and said “Jay and Jen get your butts outside. Dad needs help!” Jared smiled and Jensen grinned like a giddy schoolboy.

 

Jensen grinned as he was hugged by his father and then watched as Jared received the Daniel seal of approval. Jensen was happy to have Jared in his life for good.

 

A few days later the day of the party

 

Jensen woke up to an empty bed, Jared was down stairs helping Mary and Daniel get the things ready. They still had to go shopping to get some final things. They would send the kids out to get that later. Jensen came down in his shorts and didn’t bother with a shirt. Jensen smiled as he watched Jared cut up the fruit for the salad and for the garnish on the pies. Jensen said “Morning everyone.” Everyone said “Morning Jensen.” Jared smiled at Jensen and said “Misha Collins called and said he’d be stopping by later on today.” Jensen said “God he bitches about us on set but he comes visit us every time we leave set. He must really love of Jay.” Jared nodded and laughed “I know right it’s really funny.” Jensen smiled as he hugged his mother, then his dad then Jared. Who planted a small kiss on the other’s cheek; Andrew and Lucy were outside swimming in the pool and having fun with each other.

A little while later all four of them were dressed and had the long list of things they needed to get. Jensen smiled as he took the keys to the car and smiled as everyone piled in. Jensen turned the car on put the radio onto the channel to play his I-pod. As they were pulling out a car was pulling into the other side of the driveway. Jensen stopped the car and rolled down the window “Thanks dude… really… your coming now?’ Jeffery smiled at Jensen and said “Yea why not? Your mom called me to ask for my help.” Jared got an uneasy feeling, Jensen said “She’s in the kitchen be warned she has sharp knives.” Jeffery laughed and said “I’ll make sure she doesn’t cut off an finger this time.” Jensen smiled and laughed and then pulled out and they headed out to the store.


	3. Uses of the f word and how Jensen over used it in one day

  
Author's notes: Jared feeling lost and worried and confused for Jensen so he can swear his day away.  


* * *

Jensen had too much going on in his mind. Jeffery was back in helping his mother… Misha was coming… not everything was in the place where it should be he just didn’t know he wasn’t sure what to think and it was driving him crazy. Jared could easily figure this out and sighed, “Baby it’ll be okay don’t worry don’t worry.” Lucy and Andy were wondering what was going on. “Why… are they coming brother?” Lucy asked. “No fucking clue Lu. I’d really rather they didn’t but they have to cause mom wants me to be nice to my co-workers who have caused me great distress I don’t know. But if I don’t talk to them she can’t make me because she knows how much I love those two yea not fuck them to fucking hell I fucking hate Jeffery with a heated fucking passion and can someone else give me a reason to use the word fuck one more time today?” 

 

Andy said, “Dennis is coming… there go at that for a bit.” Jensen smiled at his brother as they were stopped at a red light. “Okay and that one’s coming too I’m not visiting anyone else and we are all staying up in are room all day and night cause I don’t want to talk to anyone. Not mom or dad, they really should have thought about whom they were having they know how I feel about all three of them but no. Well then lets see how they like this.” Jared cracked his knuckles it was a bad habit he got into when he was worried about something. Jensen said “I give up I really don’t know what she wants me to do. Nothing is going to repair my relationship with either of these and I don’t’ care if she think it will it just wont’ end up like the way she wants it.” As they pulled into the parking lot for the store Lucy said “Calm down Jensen I swear you two are never going to get married if you keep worrying about things like this you are putting your self into a early grave at this rate.

 

Jensen sighed he knew she was right but too many things were just going too many wrong ways and he had not other form of release to get it out safely. Though he thought of some ways though they weren’t all that nice or safe to some people but how could he be blamed it was their faults. Their faults he kept thinking to him self as he parked and the four got out. Jensen clicking the door shut headed into the store, holding onto Jared’s hand tightly. Lucy grabbed a cart and smiled as she started getting the things she knew they needed. They always had the same things every year well some things changed but most things didn’t so she really knew everything by heart and she loved to go shopping the day of the party. She just loved it, she was happy that her brothers were happy but wasn’t happy that Jeffery was at their house. She knew what happened and it made her sigh.

 

As they were in the check out line a few fans saw the boys and they smiled and waved and talked about a few things. As they made their way out Jensen growled as he watched a couple of kids hit the car with carts. There were some people out there who weren’t taking well to the fact Jared and Jensen were together. As he got closer his blood wasn’t too far off from boiling. He hated how they always seemed to write fag cunt fucker on the cars or things the two owned in spray paint in something that they couldn’t get off. Jensen just groaned as he kicked the car really hard ignoring the pain in his foot he got in on the passengers side and let the three of them fill up the car.

 

Jeffery was helping her cook the two were chatting about this or that. Daniel was running down to the store up the street to get ice for the coolers. Jefferey was shocked when Jensen called him. "Ya Jen what do you need?" Jeff asked as he sliced the fruit." Jensen said "Well for one tell me why the fuck you are at my house. Two tell me why the hell I shouldn't take a knife and kill you with it?" 

 

Jeffery knew what happened was wrong but he just wanted the boy to forgive him it wasn't like he meant it. Jeffery sighed and said "Okay Jensen calm down. What happened what's wrong?" Jensen said nothing as he hung up and groaned this day wasn't good at all.


End file.
